List of Tigger's Clues Episodes (2013-2025)
This is a list of the episodes of Blue's Clues, an animated television series that ran on Nick Jr. block, Nickelodeon and Noggin USA. from September 1, 1996 to July 26, 2008. Season 1 Episodes: #Blue Prints #Snack Time #What Time is It for Blue? #Mailbox's Birthday #Blue's Story Time #What Does Blue Need? #Blue's Favorite Song #Adventures in Art #Blue Goes to the Beach #Pretend Time #A Snowy Day #The Trying Game #Blue Wants to Play a Game! #The Grow Show! #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! Season 2 Episodes: #What Does Blue Want to Make? #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme #What is Blue Afraid Of? #Magenta Comes Over #Blue's News! #Steve Gets the Sniffles #What Does Blue Want to Build? #Blue's Senses #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? #What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? #What Was Blue's Dream About? #Blue's ABC's #Math! #Blue's Birthday #What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? #What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? #Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! #The Lost Episode! #Blue's Sad Day #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #What Did Blue See? #Nurture! #Blue is Frustrated #What Is Blue Trying To Do? #Mechanics! Season 3 Episodes: #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt #Art Appreciation #Weight and Balance #What's That Sound? #Animal Behavior #Blue's Big Pajama Party #Draw Along with Blue #Hide and Seek #Thankful #Blue's Big Holiday #Pool Party #Anatomy #Signs #Nature #Geography #Occupations #Blue's Big Mystery #Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Blue's Big Musical #What's So Funny? #Blue's Big Costume Party #Inventions #Blue's Play #Prehistoric Blue #The Wrong Shirt #Words #Blue's Collection #Café Blue #Shy #Environments #Stormy Weather #Magenta Gets Glasses Season 4 Episodes: #Imagine Nation #Adventure #The Anything Box #Superfriends #Blue's Silent Day #Blue's Big Spooky Halloween #What's New, Blue? (1) #Blue's New Place (2) #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (3) #The Baby's Here! (4) #Making Changes (5) #Bugs! #¡Un Día Con Plum! #What's Inside? #Blocks #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza #Puppets #Rhyme Time #Let's Plant! #Blue's Book Nook #Let's Boogie! #Blue's School #Something to Do, Blue? #The Biggest Party in the Neighborhood #Dalivey Day #Animals at the Zoo #Blue's Easter Egg Hunt #Blue Goes to Space #Joe's First Day #Joe Gets a Clue #Steve Goes to College Season 5 Episodes: #Can You Help? #Colors Everywhere! #The Snack Chart #The Big Book About Us #Playing Store #Patience #100th Episode Celebration #Joe's Surprise Party #I'm So Happy! #The Boat Float #Bedtime Business #Shape Searchers #Blue Goes to The Doctor #Contraptions! #A Brand New Game #Our Appreciation Ceremony! (Special) #A Surprise Guest #Dress-Up Day #Blue's Big Band #Up, Down, All Around! #The Story Wall #The Alphabet Train #Numbers Everywhere! #Blue's Predictions #Our Neighborhood Festival #Blue Takes You to School #Meet Polka Dots! #The Scavenger Hunt #Let's Write! #Magenta's Messages #Body Language #Blue's Big Car Trip #Look Carefully... #I Did That! #Rain Rain Go Away #Animals in Our House? #Blackout Business #Arggh You Ready #Morning Music #Listen Carefully... #Blue's First Holiday Season 6 Episodes: #The Legend of the Blue Puppy #Love Day #Blue's Wishes #Joe's Clues #Skidoo Adventure #Playdates #The Fairy Tale Ball #Soccer Practice #Bluestock #A Visit from a Friend (1) #Steve's Discovery (2) #Goodbye, Steve (3) #Look and Find #Periwinkle's Magical Birthday #Meet Blue's Baby Brother Season 7 Episodes: #Blue's Easter Adventure #Blue's Transportation Day #Dance Day #The Bake Sale #Blue Goes to The Dentis #Blue's Big Circus #Heathy Fruit Picnic #The Super Silly Party #Blue's Halloween Party #Blue's Big Musical 2 #Blue's Cool Idea #Blue's Rainy Day #Where Is Magenta #Blue Makes Breakfest #Home Sweet Home #Blue's Garden #Things That Fly #Something to Say #Blue's Windy Day #Blue's Music Game #Blue Puts on a Play #A Picnic with Blue #Blue's Art Day #Blue's Big Week #Blue Skidoo's To The Beach #Blue Looks for Books #Blue's Frustrating Day Season 8 Episodes: #Blue's Slumber Party #Adventures In Drawing #Joe's Favorite Game #Blue's Summer Pool Party #Periwinkle's Clubhouse #Blue's Outdoor Activity #Periwinkle's Big Magic Show #Plum Moves In #Tickety Tock's Birthday Party #Magenta's Sleepover #Blue's Magical Christmas #Outside With Blue #Blue And The Color Detectives #Blue Skidoos To The Farm #Blue's Photo Album #Blue's Dinner Party #Blue's Valentines Day #It's Spring Time #Lights On Lights Off #Blue's Felt Friends #Weather Games With Blue #Blue's Snack Party #What's Next? #Blue's Buttons #Winter With Blue #The Shape Detectives #Blue's Musical Day #Crayon World #Hide And Seek With Blue #Blue's Lost Lunchbox #Magenta's Visit #What To Do Blue? #Blue's Best Rainy Day #Blue's Big Surprise #Blue's Music Box Hunt #Steve Returns From College Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Navigation Templates Category:Nick Jr. Shows